faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Midori-Ryoshi
Midori-Ryoshi is a Science-Fantasy/Adventure/Comedy Series, which takes place in the Human-Anthropocene. Summary In the City of San Diego, a young enthusiastic Zoologist and his Friends start to build a Team of Adventurers and Explorers, with the Goal of Traveling Terra. Characters The Green Hunters Supporting Characters *Ben Wrough (1, 6, 15, 18, 28-30, 53-56) *Principal Carmen Grey (1, 13, 18, 28-30, 53-56) *Kai Yamashiro (2- 3, 21, 30, 42, 53-56) *Sandy Yamashiro (4, 21, 30, 42, 53-56) *Lisa Smith (4, 30, 32, 42, 53-56) *Kevin Falconeer (8, 18, 30, 53-56) *Burning Andy (9, 30, 53- 56) *Garbage Bone'' (9, 11, 30, 53-56)'' *Ted Kushtar (10, 30, 53-56) *Shino Yuki (10, 30, 53-56) *Amy Korrell (11, 30, 53-56) * Harry Lanner (17, 30, 32, 53-56) * Tari Oshia (23, 30, 53-56) * Kayne Smith (33, 42, 53-56) * Kibo (33, 53-56) * Lyro (33, 53-56) * Hyounami (33, 53-56) * Marie Smith (42, 53-56) * Thor Aesir (43) Antagonists * Vice Principal Sam Idirus (1, 18, 26- 29) * Reggie Borrs'' (1, 19, 52-55)'' * Dagger Blings (4, 6, 10, 52-55) * Zahnschweiss (5, 52-55) * Lucky Miles (6, 10, 52-55) * Floras Drazile (7, 12, 38-39, 52-55) * Vyron Toxrar (8, 11, 20, 52-55) * Nicky Krogory (13, 52-55) * Flux Omina'' (16, 52-55)'' * Boris Tobowsky (26, 32, 52-55) * Cristhopher Boreas'' (51-55)'' Episodes # The Young Zoologist of San Diego'' (18- 19/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Galloping Archers and Crocodilian Lancers'' (20- 21/02/2018.A.D.)'' # North America's only Ronin'' (24/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Fashion-Spirits'' (28/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Feathered Ears and Talking Blades'' (02/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Undead-Gamblers'' (09/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Zoo-Trip'' (15- 16/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Meeting the Leader'' (21/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Road-Rowdies!'' (01/04/2018.A.D.)'' # The Frozen North'' (06/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Feasting Grounds'' (19- 20/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Danger from the Underground'' (23/04/2018.A.D.)'' # When the Human snaps!'' (30/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Gladiators VS Samurai!'' (03/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Childhood Remembrances'' (06/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Ogres do not Dance!'' (11/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Saharan Investigation'' (18- 20/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Educational Upgrade'' (01/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Aleena's Maternal Wish'' (09 - 10/06/2018.A.D.)'' # The Hooved Love-Sniper'' (14/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Fun-Day among Hunters'' (27/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Dreamwalkers'' (01/07/2018.A.D.)'' # Beach Times'' (04/07/2018.A.D.)'' # Never let a Sword Drive'' (18/07/2018.A.D.)'' # From Male to Male'' (03/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Berserking Dash, Part 1'' (14/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Berserking Dash, Part 2'' (14/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Garren's Capture'' (15/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Comradry over Control'' (15/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Let's make a Movie!'' (22/08/2018.A.D. - 10/09/2018.A.D.)'' # A Look into Natural History'' (13/09/2018.A.D.)'' # Detective Howard'' (20/09/2018.A.D.)'' # A Day with the Hunter's Pets'' (27/09/2018.A.D.)'' # The Claws of Fire'' (30/09/2018.A.D.)'' # How to save a Shark'' (03/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Sweets of Fortune'' (12/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Green Interview'' (19/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Wrath of Monsters, Part 1'' (31/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Wrath of Monsters, Part 2'' (31/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Vacation on Luna'' (05- 19/11/2018.A.D.)'' # Enthusiasm for Eastern Art!'' (03/12/2018.A.D.)'' # Christmas Celebration with the Hunter-Families'' (25/12/2018.A.D.)'' # Lightning Sword of the New Year'' (31/12/2018 - 01/01/2019.A.D.)'' # Defense of the Amazon'' (13/01/2019.A.D.)'' # The Homunculi of the Black Forest'' (06/02/2019.A.D.)'' # The Wish is Granted!'' (09/03/2019.A.D.)'' # The Great Dragon Show'' (18/03/2019.A.D.)'' # Robots of the University'' (23/03/2019.A.D.)'' # Toys, Toys and More Toys'' (05/04/2019.A.D.)'' # From Female to Female'' (12/04/2019.A.D.)'' # The Wounds of a Wildman'' (25/04/2019.A.D.)'' # The Dungeon before the Storm'' (04/05/2019.A.D.)'' # Attack on San Diego'' (05/05/2019.A.D.)'' # For San Diego!'' (05/05/2019.A.D. - 06/05/2019.A.D.)'' # San Diego is Saved!'' (06/05/2019.A.D.)'' # Festival of Memories'' (06/06/2019.A.D.)'' Category:Series Category:Science-Fantasy Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Human-Anthropocene Setting